Las cosas claras y el
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras ser aceptada como su nueva nakama Robin responde a una cuestión de Usopp. La tensión subirá en la cocina como la temperatura del shokora.


**Las cosas claras y el…**

Después de la sorpresa por encontrarse a la ex-vicepresidenta de "Baroque Works" en el Going no Merry, a lo que había que sumar el que Luffy hubiera aceptado su petición para formar parte de los Mugiwara, ahora se encontraban todos en la cocina dispuestos a saciar el apetito con la meshi preparada por Sanji.

Los chicos empezaron a tener constancia de que sus sospechas de que Sanji preparaba con más cuidado y atención la meshi de Nami eran ciertas cuando vieron el mimo con el que preparaba también la de Robin.

Nico Robin. Ese era el nombre de su nuevo nakama.

Nakama aceptado por todos los Mugiwara con una facilidad pasmosa que indicaba claramente que clase de kaizoku-dan era esta. Locos y buscadores de emociones fuertes y bouken.

Pero uno de ellos no la había aceptado tan rápido como sus nakama.

Roronoa Zoro no era de los que otorgaban su confianza a las primeras de cambio. No, para que pudiera ofrecer su total confianza en alguien nuevo tenía que tener la certeza de que este no será un peligro para sus nakama. Y Robin le daba muy malas vibraciones. De alguna manera sabía que algo iba muy mal con esta onna y no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia por muchas miraditas que le echase o que le dedicara esas sonrisas tan dulces…

_Deja de pensar en esas cosas, baka. Al final vas a caer tú solito_-. Pensó para si mismo Zoro mientras observaba a sus nakama sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la meshi mientras él comía lo más alejado posible de Robin.

Era una actitud que dejaba mucho más que clara su postura respecto a ella.

_Seguro que puede adoptar muchas postur…Deja de pensar y come_.

Por un momento pensó que había dicho eso en voz alta por la media sonrisa que le lanzó Robin, pero ella continuó comiendo como lo estaba haciendo. Zoro sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajó en el momento en que la atención de Robin volvió a su meshi.

¿Cómo iba a confiar tan libremente con alguien que hacía unos minutos le había saboreado de aquella manera? Oh, si. Zoro sabía que aquel gesto con el kouhii había sido la forma que tuvo ella de mostrar sus cartas respecto a él. Lo malo era que no estaba seguro de su significado pues, a diferencia de lo que había hecho con el resto de sus nakama para ganar su confianza, a lo suyo no le encontraba sentido.

-Aún me parece increíble lo que dijiste antes de que estuviste huyendo del Sekai Seifu desde los ocho años escondiéndote entre todo tipo de organizaciones criminales-. Empezó a hablar Usopp. –La verdad es que no puedo imaginarme quien podría querer ayudar a una niña tan pequeña que está en busca y captura.

La atención de todos pasó de la meshi a su nueva nakama. Por supuesto que a Luffy nada de eso le importaba. Era el pasado y a él lo único de valor era el presente y eso significaba que ella era su nakama. Nada más.

-La verdad es que no empecé directamente a unirme a bandas criminales hasta los diez años, nagahana-kun. Al principio intenté buscar refugio entre la gente de los pueblos al tener la falsa creencia de que ayudarían a una niña en peligro-. De manera sorprendente la voz de Robin sonaba totalmente indiferente como si lo que estaba contando no le hubiera sucedido a ella. –Pero la gente es codiciosa y veían el entregar a una simple niña al Sekai Seifu como una manera limpia de ganar 79 millones de berries.

En estos momentos Usopp estaba reprendiéndose por haber sacado este tema.

-La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero-. Dijo Nami de improviso. Los que conocían lo que había pasado durante su vida la miraron en silencio. –Pero todo tiene un límite.

-Por desgracia la gente no tiene límites-. Robin sonría como si ya hubiera hecho las paces con el mundo. –Cuando vi que no iba a poder seguir viviendo de esa manera por mucho más tiempo fui al único lugar en el que podría tener cierta paz y descansar de tanta persecución. Decidí esconder del mundo en su 'Sombra', donde nunca pensarían buscar a una niña tan joven.

Robin se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de vino para lograr que, no sólo, la meshi pasara por la garganta.

-Por supuesto que para conseguir la protección de ese tipo de 'personas' debía ofrecerles algo como compensación-. La mirada de Robin se volvió de hielo logrando que Chopper se 'escondiera' tras Luffy que seguía comiendo pero algo más distraído por las palabras de Robin. –Lo único que podía darles era lo que tenía. Mi conocimiento sobre una enorme variedad de cosas. Como he dicho, soy muy buena obteniendo todo tipo de información de cualquier sitio.

-Supongo que los kaizoku y criminales podrían utilizar tus conocimientos para lograr evitar a la Marine-. Dijo Usopp.

Robin se colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja.

-Por supuesto, pero decidí que lo mejor era usar la ambición de ese tipo de 'personas' y les ofrecí lugares en donde podían encontrase todo tipo de takara. Funcionó muy bien cuando les expliqué lo que podrían conseguir si me dejaban ser parte de la organización… los primeros minutos-. La sonrisa de Robin seguía emitiendo la misma sensación de calma. –Hasta que uno de ellos sugirió que podía ofrecerles algo más que los conocimientos que tenía en mi cabeza. También querían el resto de mi cuerpo.

Aquello logró crear un nudo en las gargantas de los Mugiwara.

¿Cómo podía sobrevivir una niña tan joven en un mundo tan cruel?

-Por mucho que cambiase de organización esa 'petición' siempre surgía y, con el paso de los años, cada vez más pronto que otras cuestiones-. Robin dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. –Ha estado delicioso, kukku-san. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía disfrutar de meshi tan deliciosa.

Sanji se encontraba preparando algo para después de comer pero la historia de Robin le había dejado algo transpuesto. Ni siquiera el recibir los halagos de una onna como Robin parecía ser suficiente para que recuperase el ánimo.

-Arigatou-. Fue lo único que logró articular.

-Es el mejor, por eso mismo lo quise como mi nakama-. Intervino Luffy con total despreocupación. –Si hay que comer se come lo mejor. Shishishishi.

Robin sonreía las palabras de Luffy.

-Muy cierto, senchou-san.

Los demás no podían creer como podía ser capaz Luffy de actuar tan a la ligera después de lo que les había contado Robin.

_Algunos nacen bajo ciertos signos_-. Pensó Zoro tomando un trago de biiru.

Apartando un poco su plato Robin decidió continuar con su historia. Era la primera vez que contaba algo de su vida a otras personas y, aunque no estaba revelando algo que podía llegar a averiguarse con una buena investigación, le parecía que le sentaba bien el poder desahogarse un poco.

-El único que no me puso esa 'petición' fue Crocodile pero eso fue porque su ambición era lo que más le importaba y no quería que su única oportunidad de lograrla pudiera coger algún tipo de resentimiento hacia él que pudiera hacerle perder todo-. Entonces Robin se encogió de hombros algo más animada. –Los años que pasé a su servicio fueron los más sencillos de mi vida como fugitiva y pensé que serían los más productivos-. La mirada de Robin pasó por cada uno de sus nakama. –Quien diría que al final iba a ser cierto.

-Shishishishishi, por supuesto que sí. Y ahora vas a vivir miles de bouken con nosotros-. Luffy gesticulaba de manera exagerada. –Será unas risas. Shishishishishi.

Todos habían terminado de comer y, a pesar de lo bien que le había salido la meshi a Sanji, a todos les pareció notar un cierto regusto extraño en ella por la historia de Robin.

-… si me encontrase a esos desgraciados les partiría la crisma…-. Murmuró Sanji para si mismo pero cuando vio que Robin le estaba mirando fijamente, mientras los demás agachaban la cabeza, supo que sus palabras fueron escuchadas. –Yo, gomen Robin-chan. No pretendía…

Robin negó con la cabeza quitando importancia a algo que para ellos tenía que tenerla y mucho.

-No te preocupes, kukku-san. Ninguno de mis antiguos aliados logró nunca cumplir con esa 'petición'… es más. Justo momentos más tarde de sugerirla siempre la decidían eliminar del 'contrato'-. La sonrisa de Robin era maliciosa y a todos les pareció ver en ella de nuevo a Miss All Sunday.

Por supuesto el interés que sus palabras crearon necesitaba ser aplacado y fue, una vez más, Usopp quien se erigió como portavoz del grupo mientras Zoro pensaba ya en marcharse para ir a echarse una siesta.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de respuesta antes de quedar cada uno de ellos totalmente subyugado por Robin que seguía sonriendo como si nada extraño estuviera pasando. Su mirada nunca se apartó de la de Zoro.

Luffy se encontraba en el suelo mientras su cuello se encontraba amenazado por Wadou Ichimonji y Yubashiri que estaban sobre él en posición de cruz dispuesto a rebanárselo si intentase hacer algo para impedirlo.

Sanji estaba sujeto de pies y manos por unos 'ocho brazos fleur' que le impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento mientras que un par de 'brazos fleur' que salían de su propio cuerpo le apuntaban directo al corazón con Sandai Kitetsu.

Robin había sujetado sobre la mesa a Chopper mientras todos los cuchillos que había en la cocina estaban amenazándole con atravesarle en cualquier momento. El pobre tenía una cara de susto que daba pena verle.

A Nami la había sujetado a la silla mientras le apuntaba con una pistola directamente en la sien.

Usopp permanecía igual de sujeto por 'brazos fleur' sobre la mesa mientras le mantenían la cabeza boca arriba, y la boca abierta, apuntándole con sus boshi de tabasco, de fuego y las explosivas directamente a la boca.

Zoro observaba con atención como Robin tenía a todos sus nakama en sus manos, literalmente, mientras que a él no le había ni siquiera sujetado. No creía que lo subestimase por el hecho de que no tuviera sus katana con él, tal vez fuera que le dejaba libre por no haberle impedido que cogiese las katana.

_Sabe que no me fío de ella y me pone a prueba mientras cuenta su historia_.

-Pues siempre que salía esa 'petición' dejaba claro mi postura al respecto tal y como estoy mostrándoos con este ejemplo. Había veces en que debía demostrar que a pesar de mi juventud no me temblaría el pulso y algunas de mis posturas acababan dejando nuevas vacantes en las organizaciones-. Robin apartó su mirada de Zoro mientras liberaba a todos sus nakama y le devolvía sus katana. –El tema nunca más salía a relucir.

Chopper se escondió tras las piernas de Zoro mientras todos intentaban volver a recuperar el control de sus cuerpos aún asustados por la facilidad con la que Robin les había sometido.

Luffy se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Para él realmente nada malo había pasado y solamente sabía que su nueva nakama sabía defenderse y, por tanto, podría defenderles… aparte de que ya había acabado con la comida.

-¡¡SANJI DEZA-TO!!-. Le gritó a su nakama.

Colocando a Chopper de nuevo a la mesa Zoro abandonó la cocina.

-Oi, Zoro-. Le llamó Luffy. -¿Es qué no piensas tomar tu deza-to?

-Todo tuyo, senchou-. Dijo Zoro sonriéndole antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer de la vista de sus nakama.

Luffy gritaba todo contento por haber duplicado su parte.

-Shishishishishi, por eso me encanta Zoro.

Robin se levantó de la mesa disponiéndose a abandonar también la cocina sabiendo que sus nakama tendrían que necesitar tiempo para volver a relajarse ante su presencia después de lo que había hecho… bueno, tal vez no todos.

-Puedes llevarte tu taza de shokora caliente y tomarla en cubierta, Robin-chwan-. Le dijo Sanji mientras le hacía entrega de la taza y una cucharilla para que pudiera remover el shokora.

Con un agradecido 'arigatou' Robin abandonó la cocina.

Una vez Robin desapareció de la vista Usopp pudo dejar que su cuerpo sin fuerzas se deslizara hasta el suelo. Aquello había sido demasiado para su sensible manera de ser.

-¡¡SANJI DEZA-TO!!

* * *

Cuando Robin salió de la cocina se dirigió sin titubeos hacia la popa en donde sabía con total seguridad que se encontraba Zoro. Una vez más acertó pero si hubiera dicho que se lo iba a encontrar apoyado en la barandilla claramente esperando por ella se habría equivocado. Había pensado que estaría durmiendo pero… tal vez así fuera mejor.

-¿Esperando por mi, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza. –_Delicioso… pero le falta algo_-. Pensó Robin.

Zoro intentó ignorar el tono de Robin y decirle lo que tenía planeado. Y lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes porque ya sabía de que era capaz ella si se le dejaba terreno.

-Un buen espectáculo el que has montado allí dentro. Seguramente ha sido la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza de los nakama que nunca jamás haya podido ver en toda mi vida-. El rostro de Zoro permanecía serio e inalterable… pero también lo hacía el de Robin hasta esos momentos. Desde que empezó a hablar Zoro no pudo evitar disfrutar de su compañía y sonreírle dulcemente.

-Simplemente les respondí a sus preguntas. Seguro que les quedo todo bastante bien claro-. Robin se acercó hasta quedar justo a un par de pasos de distancia de Zoro. Como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo tomó otro sorbo de shokora. –Está muy bueno, kenshi-san. Deberías volver para tomar el tuyo.

Zoro se encontraba en tensión temiendo realizar cualquier movimiento que pudiera de alguna manera 'sobresaltar' a Robin. Justo cuando la tuvo delante se preguntó porque la había dejado acercarse tanto mientras llevaba una taza en las manos. Vale que no fuese kouhii pero seguía estando llena.

La idea de tumbarse ahora para ponerse a dormir con ella ahí 'armada' con su taza de shokora caliente no le parecía una brillante idea. Tenía que moverse pero que no pareciera que estuviera asustado de ella o algo por el estilo.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de apartarte?-. Le preguntó de manera arisca, lo que logró que Robin sonriera divertida al comportamiento de Zoro.

-Por supuesto, kenshi-san. Ahora mismo-. El tono tan sumiso pero, de alguna manera, peligroso de Robin hizo que Zoro cometiera un grave error y se moviera antes de tiempo.

El resultado fue que golpeó lo suficiente el brazo a Robin para que vertiera parte del shokora sobre el pecho de Zoro. Y si, el shokora estaba caliente.

_Como se te ocurra ponerte a gritar de nuevo te tiro por la borda, baka_.

Robin observaba, con algo de asombro, como Zoro no parecía reaccionar al shokora caliente de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes con el kouhii. Sabía que se estaba aguantando estoicamente las ganas de gritar, o más bien de gritarle, pero eso únicamente servía para motivarla aún más.

-**Lo has hecho a propósito**-. Le dijo Zoro mientras se quitaba la camiseta manchada de shokora. Estaba empezando a temer que con Robin cerca iba a quedarse muy pronto sin camisetas y tener que ir con el torso al aire la mayor parte del tiempo. –_Y seguramente ese sería un buen plan por su parte_.

-¿A propósito, kenshi-san?-. La voz de Robin era pura inocencia. Le podía dar varias vueltas a la propia Nami. -¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?-. Robin no apartaba la vista del torso de Zoro recorriéndolo minuciosamente. –Bonita cicatriz, kenshi-san-. El cambio de tema pilló a Zoro por sorpresa. -¿Por qué haría algo semejante?

A pesar de sus razonables palabras Zoro confiaba en su instinto que no paraba de decirle que lo había hecho a propósito pero, ¿podría haberse equivocado y ser todo en verdad un simple accidente? Tal vez la historia de Robin le había afectado más de lo que pensaba admitir.

**O tal vez no**.

-La verdad es que si hubiera hecho algo a propósito sería algo así, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin antes de salpicarle de shokora usando la cucharilla directamente sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Aún estaba algo caliente pero la sorpresa mitigaba el dolor.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?-. La irritabilidad de Zoro solamente parecía servir como combustible para las acciones de Robin.

-Mostrarte lo que me gusta hacer**te**, kenshi-san. Así se mejora el sabor de mis bebidas.

Zoro vio como un par de brazos surgidos en la espalda de Robin cogieron la taza de shokora para dejarle sus propias manos libres y así poder agarrarse al cuerpo del kengou. Sintió como la lengua de Robin recorría su piel desnuda justo sobre donde le había salpicado de shokora. Largos lametazos fueron limpiándole poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de aquel delicioso shokora caliente con sabor a Zoro.

Las manos de Robin acariciaban los músculos de Zoro y recorrían aquella gran cicatriz que le cruzaba todo su torso mientras su boca había alcanzado al pezón bañado de shokora. Los lentos movimientos de su lengua y el que se lo empezara a chupar fue más que suficiente para que se le pusiera totalmente erecto.

Al no ejercer mucha presión Zoro no se dio de cuenta de que Robin le estaba empujando hasta que su espalda chocó con la barandilla del Merry.

La mano derecha de Robin pudo comprobar que el pezón de Zoro no era lo único que se encontraba erecto en el cuerpo del kengou. Había encontrado un **gran** descubrimiento entre aquellas piernas, tal y como había sospechado desde el principio.

-¡¿¡ROBIN-CHWAAAN!?!-. Llamó la voz de Sanji desde la cocina. –¡Acabo de terminar de hacer unos ch…!-. Pero algo sucedió que le cortó a media palabra. -¡¡¡LUFFY MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ESOS ERAN LOS CHURROS PARA ROBIN-CHWAN!!!!-. Le gritó Sanji a su senchou. –Ya te dije que los tuyos eran los que estaban aún haciéndose-. Luffy debió decirle algo en voz baja, seguramente haciendo algún puchero mezclado con la boca llena de meshi, pero ni Zoro ni Robin pudieron escuchar nada. -¡¡PUES ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTES PORQUE NO VAS A COMER NADA MÁS HASTA LA GOHAN!!

-**¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!**-. Esta parte si pudieron escucharla.

A pesar de que su pecho derecho no había sido salpicado de shokora estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que el izquierdo gracias al buen hacer de la boca de Robin.

-¡ROBIN-CHWAN NO TE PREOCUPES QUE LOS PRÓXIMOS CHURROS SERÁN PARA TI!-. le ofreció Sanji.

-Arigatou, kukku-san pero ahora no me apetece-. Los ojos azules de Robin penetraron en la mirada de Zoro. –Ya estoy bien servida.

-Por supuesto, Robin-chwan. Como tú digas-. Sanji volvió al interior de la cocina lamentando no haber podido hablar con Robin cara a cara pero es que no podía dejar a Luffy sin su supervisión si quería que los demás pudieran tomar algún churro antes de que el 'estómago sin fondo' de su senchou se los comiera todos. Por lo menos Nami si había podido tomar los suyos… tal vez por eso Luffy había actuado de esa manera. Aunque la verdad era que siempre estaba robando la meshi de los demás.

Los labios de Robin pasaron del pecho de Zoro hasta sus propios labios para fundirse en un seppun calienta y con sabor a shokora. Las acciones de su mano en la entrepierna del kenshi lograron arrebatarle un gemido perfecto para que pudiera meterle la lengua. La intensidad del seppun fue en aumento mientras sus lenguas luchaban por dominar la situación.

Separándose lo suficiente para coger aire los labios de Robin recorrieron el rostro de Zoro hasta llegar a su oreja derecha.

-Esto si lo hice a propósito, kenshi-san-. Le dijo antes de morderle el lóbulo.

Zoro sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación.

–Delicioso.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí por esta historia. Realmente Robin se está convirtiendo en un peligro cada vez que tiene una taza en sus manos. ;DDD

Menuda manera de cambiar de tema tiene. La verdad es que la explicación dada me parece más de la manera de ser de Robin. No se trata de una persona débil a la que se puede tratar de controlar, es ella quien te está controlando sin que tú seas consciente de ello. Por lo menos hasta que encontró a sus nakama.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kaizoku-dan**: Banda Pirata.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Nagahana**: Nariz larga.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Boshi**: Estrellas (lo que dispara Usopp)

**Deza-to**: Postre.

**Shokora**: Chocolate.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Beso.

Hasta aquí por ahora.

Nos leemos en la próxima historia.^^


End file.
